Tissue storage of lipids is a principal process in atheromata formation. Studies which elucidate abnormalities in lipid metabolism and provide new means for the detection of biochemical defects offer useful new approaches which may yield specific clues to the process of atherogenesis. Investigation of tissues, particularly liver, spleen and adrenal, from patients who have died of previously unclassified lipidoses is in progress.